Advent Adventures: Ultimate Dancing
Advent Adventures: Ultimate Dancing is a rhythm game. It features remixes of the soundtrack and dancing characters from Advent Adventures. Downloadable Music Tracks, Costumes and songs come in Music Theme Packs. Third Parties include: Persona, Videogames, Kamen Rider, Super Sentai + Power Rangers, Metal Heroes, Paw Patrol and Doctor Who. Plot A Dance Club opens and Random Dance Challengers appear and challenge anyone to a dance off, The losers would be "put in audience". Summoning the Advent Adventures Cast to dance, they are challenged to hype the crowd up as much as possible, the crowd being the Civilians of Adventure Bay. The Club Owner promise the Advent Adventures Cast a treasure if they dance for them. Due to Dravis' Magic the group are able to visualize any dance they want, and their bodies perform the actions. After the completion of the ball, The Judges decide that competing to see who had the best guest was pointless, and declare both sides to have won. They then reveal the prize was the experience, which the groups accept as they had fun. The Owner then add an additional reward, seeing him dance as well. Gameplay In the game, players engage in a "dance battle" with Random Challengers in the "Advent Dance Club". There will be four difficulties -- Easy, Normal, Hard, and an unlockable All Night. In story mode, it will be possible to make things even easier. Modifiers also exist to make the game easier or harder, and affect your final score and Money reward accordingly. All characters in the game have multiple costumes, which can be purchased with currency earned for clearing songs. Additional DLC costumes, tracks, accessories, characters and song backgrounds are available. In Free Dance mode, the player can pick any character and their costumes. Support characters, who provide unique choreographies for the main character, can also be chosen. There are also a number of songs which are exclusive to Free Dance mode, including all the DLC tracks. Characters :Characters with a Underline next to a name that does not have a Underline share the same model but with different textures, added polygons, altered polygons, removed polygons or added objects to the model. *Levi Seventeen/Dark Levi/Lord Destruction/Gaigazorg/Shiro Levi/Kuro Levi/Aka Levi/Sigan *Makayla Shelly/Dark Makayla/Kanja *Carlos/Dark Carlos *Logan Lemon/Dark Logan/Begin *Greg/Geoffrey Almore/Dark Greg *Connor/Prince Copper/Dark Connor *Amaya/Almanda/Dark Amaya *Ryder/Sir Ridoron/Past Man/Dark Ryder *Katie/Resistance Fighter/Cyber Katie/Dark Katie *Alex Porter/Adam Porter/Alex 5/Dark Alex *Ace Sorenson *Earl of Barkingburg *Princess of Barkingburg *Android Levi *Cap'n Turbot *Marshall Fire/Dark Marshall *Marsha Fire *Zuma/Dark Zuma *Rubble/Dark Rubble *Rocky/Dark Rocky *Chase/Dark Chase *Skye/Dark Skye *Robo-Dog/Dark Robo Dog/Assist Robo-Dog/Beta1 *Everest/Dark Everest/Ohma Everest *Tracker/Daniel Jungle/Dark Tracker/Lord Devastation *Sweetie *Hunter Ester *Blake Ester *Tony Garcia *Elmer Strange *Sylvia *Timber *Zerbenation "Xen" Xexcodium *Black Pawz/White Pawz/Red Pawz *Jim Seventeen/King Cyris Almore *Kay Seventeen/Queen Janus Almore *Uncle Ted/Lord Dravis Almore *Alanena Almore *Benji Almore *Mortin Almore *Mayana Almore *King Posiden Wellford *Queen Shaira Wellford *Sam Lemon *Erica Harold *Jones Duke *Ranger-kun Plushies *Sonic The Hedgehog/Speed Demon Lord/Matteimasu *Miles "Tails" Prower/Blacksmith *Knuckles the Echidna/Sir Gawain *Shadow The Hedgehog/Chaos Demon Lord/Mayonaka/Sir Lancelot *Rouge the Bat *E-123 Omega *Amy Rose/Nimue *Cream the Rabbit *Big The Cat *Charmy Bee *Vector the Crocodile *Espio the Chameleon *Silver The Hedgehog/ESP Demon Lord/Wāpu/Sir Galahad *Blaze the Cat/Sir Percival *Marine the Raccoon *Jet the Hawk/Sir Lamorak *Storm the Albatross *Wave the Swallow *Maria Robotnik *Bernadette Hedgehog *Jules Hedgehog *Sir Charles Hedgehog *Ben Muttski *Infinite the Jackal *Gadget the Wolf *Tangle the Lemur *Whisper the Wolf *Vanilla the Rabbit *Cheese The Chao *Chocola The Chao *Gemerl *Metal Sonic/Shard The Metal Sonic *Dr. Eggman *Orbot/SA-55 *Cubot/IDI-07 *Amaterasu *Hedgehog Greed *Mayor Humdinger *Rough the Skunk *Tumble the Skunk *Eclipse the Darkling *Mephiles the Dark *Roto Almore *Sentries Outfits *Normal Clothes *Seasons Clothes *Dancing Outfit *Rescue Uniform *Classic Outfit *Overlord/Evil Costume *Sentry Suit *Royal Outfit *Crone Disguise *Evil Future Outfit *Season 11-13 Look *Soulless Outfit *Destroyer Outfit *Movies Outfit *Specials Outfit *Spin-offs Outfit *Comic Outfit *Altered Outfit *Kaijin Suit *Robot Costume Outfit Packs *Persona Costume (Persona Dancing) *Christmas Outfit (Christmas Dancing) *8, 16 and 64-bit Suit (Videogame Dancing) *Rider Suit (Kamen Rider Dancing) *Ranger Suit (Super Sentai Dancing + Power Rangers) *Metal Hero Suit (Metal Heroes Dancing) *Dream Suit (Dream Sentai + Riders Dancing) *Paw Patrol Clothes (Paw Patrol Dancing) *Halloween Costume (Halloween Dancing) *Velvet Room Clothes (Persona Dancing) *Prisoner Outfit (Persona Dancing) *Police Uniform (Persona Dancing) *The Doctor Clothes (Doctor Who Dancing) *Companion Outfits (Doctor Who Dancing) *Medieval Outfit *Sonic Series Outfits *Lego Costume *Thief Outfit (Persona Dancing) *Masked Outfit *YouTube Outfit *Paw Patrol Q Costume (Paw Patrol: Persona Series, Coming Soon) *Miniforce Ranger Suit (Miniforce Dancing, Coming Soon) List of Music Packs *Advent Adventures: Dancing in Moonlight (JP & USA Name) *Advent Adventures: Moon Glow Dancing (PAL Name) *Advent Adventures: Dancing All Night (JP & USA Name) *Advent Adventures: Nighttime Dancing (PAL Name) *Advent Adventures: Dancing In Starlight (JP & USA Name) *Advent Adventures: Starshine Dancing (PAL Name) Music Theme Packs *Advent Adventures: Persona Dancing *Advent Adventures: Christmas Dancing *Advent Adventures: Videogame Dancing *Advent Adventures: Kamen Rider Dancing *Advent Adventures: Super Sentai Dancing + Power Rangers *Advent Adventures: Metal Heroes Dancing *Advent Adventures: Dream Sentai + Riders Dancing *Advent Adventures: Paw Patrol Dancing *Advent Adventures: Halloween Dancing (USA and PAL Only) *Advent Adventures: Doctor Who Dancing (USA and PAL Only) *Paw Patrol: Persona Series Music Pack (Coming Soon) *Advent Adventures: Miniforce Dancing (Korean Version, Coming Soon) List of Songs *Going Forth! *Power within *Let's Go! New Adventure! *Flower Hills Zone (Act 1) *Star Shine Zone (Act 1) *Little Town Zone (Act 1) *Spring Valley Zone (Act 1) *Summer Valley Zone (Act 1) *Autumn Valley Zone (Act 1) *Winter Valley Zone (Act 1) *Flower Hills Zone (Act 2) *Star Shine Zone (Act 2) *Little Town Zone (Act 2) *Spring Valley Zone (Act 2) *Summer Valley Zone (Act 2) *Autumn Valley Zone (Act 2) *Winter Valley Zone (Act 2) *Flower Hills Zone (Act 3) *Star Shine Zone (Act 3) *Little Town Zone (Act 3) *Spring Valley Zone (Act 3) *Summer Valley Zone (Act 3) *Autumn Valley Zone (Act 3) *Winter Valley Zone (Act 3) *Feeling Free *Battle: Metal Levi Remix *Battle: Those Metal Knock-offs *Face of trouble: Humdinger Battle *Don't Fear Them: Demon Lords Battle *Saviors and The Soulless *Facing Doom: Destroyer of Zones Battle *Fighting Family: Roto Almore Battle *Unknown Hero: Gaigazorg Battle *Faces of Three *Lights, Camera, GO!! *Lights, Camera, GO!! (Remix) *Full of Adventure and Excitement *Advent Mania (Song) *Advent Mania Remix *Advent Mania (New Remix) *Full Throttle Sonic! *Full Throttle Sonic! (Remix) *Is this who I am? *Is this who I am? (Remix) *Disaster Future and Tragic Past *Disaster Future and Tragic Past (Remix) *The Future Unknown *The Future Unknown (Remix) *D.A.R.K.N.E.S.S. *D.A.R.K.N.E.S.S. (Remix) *Future Physic *Future Physic (Remix) *That Excalibur Jerk List of Soundtracks *Persona Soundtrack *Christmas Soundtrack *Videogame Soundtrack *Kamen Rider Soundtrack *Super Sentai + Power Rangers Soundtrack *Metal Heroes Soundtrack *Dream Sentai + Riders Soundtrack *Paw Patrol Soundtrack *Halloween Soundtrack (USA and PAL Only) *Doctor Who Soundtrack (USA and PAL Only) *Paw Patrol: Persona Series Soundtrack (Coming Soon) *Miniforce Soundtrack (Korean Version) (Coming Soon) Triva *This is game is cannon to Advent Adventures with the club appearing in series itself and on Posters. *The game has Third Party Music and it has more coming. Notes *The game is based on the Persona series of dancing games: Persona 3, Persona 4 and Persona 5. **The Music Packs having the exact names as the games have: Persona 3: Dancing in Moonlight, Persona 4: Dancing All Night and Persona 5: Dancing in Starlight. *Despite the game having cartoony look, the game's rating not Rated E for Everyone (PEGI 7 or CERO: A) this is due to one outfit pack being the Masked Outfit, while everyone wears a funny, random, fancy or cute mask Levi on the other hand is a different story, having black eyes with glowing yellow pupils and no eyelids and whenever a song finishes he takes off the mask showing that he has spiky teeth and blood dripping from them after posing he puts the mask back on. The same can be said with Benji Almore, however he did this before the Mask Outfit was released but he had normal teeth and no blood dripping from them this only happens when someone has the Masked Outfit pack. Category:Video games Category:Advent Adventures: Ultimate Dancing